Speed of Desire
by Fiona12690
Summary: It was the speed that brought out this side of our Stefan. No matter which direction we were heading in we knew we would soon reach the speed of desire.  Jeremy/Stefan/Damon


**Speed of Desire**

**Summary: **It was the speed that brought out this side of our Stefan. No matter which direction we were heading in we knew we would soon reach the speed of desire. **{Jeremy/Stefan/Damon}**

**A/N: **This is an old story I wrote for another site, thought it would be better as a Vampire Diaries Story. What can I say? I don't choose what I work on, my muse does. I hope everyone enjoys this one! Please **REVIEW!**

**-Jeremy's Pov-**

Somehow, amongst all the excitement in our lives at the moment, this had remained constant: the desire, the hunger, the physical need to practically devour each other. The three of us together, in sync, in more ways than one. It sometimes just felt like it was a dream. A dream too vivid to even be real most of the time, but it was.

This love that I share with the brothers is amazing. It was like a drug in Stefan's case, like the need to push the edge of the speed barrier is to a racer. Stefan's panting in the driver's seat of the car. Damon's been palming him through his jeans for the past ten minutes. Yes, a slow and torturous process in the middle of traffic. I'm in the backseat behind Stefan, so it makes it easier to get away with what I am going to do to him next. I give Damon a glance before reaching under Stefan's shirt. I drag my nails across his sensitive sides before ghosting over his nipples and tweaking them in time with Damon's palmings to Stefan.

" Guys..." Stefan moaned at us, trying his best to not thrust up into Damon's palm. I grabbed onto a nipple and twisted hard as the light changed from red to green instantly. Stefan howled and hissed in pleasure while his foot became lead against the peddle and Damon and I had to find something to hold onto, which ended up being the parts of Stefan that we had been touching. Stefan was moaning and groaning in pleasure and pain down the road as Damon squeezed his package through his pants tighter and tighter with the increasing speed of the car.

" Stefan. You've got to slow down." I said, but Stefan only drove faster and faster. The speed limit was 45 on this road and Stefan was doing 63, 67, 74, 82 as he weaved his way through the other cars near us. He had never driven like this before, Stefan was alway careful.

I pinched both of his nipples at the same time hoping it would distract him and maybe so he'll get the point and slow down. He didn't get it. He didn't slow down until we were close to the boarding house.

Once we got there Stefan jumped away from us and out of the car, racing towards the door. Damon was the same way. We've hadn't even gotten our shoes off before Stefan was pulling us up to the bedroom and pushing us down on the bed, tugging at our clothes, attacking us. Stefan laid kisses on both of our lips as he took charge and worked his way down. Lips and tongue and teeth searching out our sensitive spots, like the top of Damon's shoulder and the softer skin where my shoulder and arm met. Stefan latched onto my neck, sucking and biting in a way that sent a shock to my cock. From the corner of my eye I saw Damon's lips latching onto any skin he could find on Stefan. I moaned at the sight, I moaned at the feeling of Stefan's menstrations on my neck and I moaned for what I knew what would be coming later. I wanted to kiss Stefan back or drive him as crazy as made me, but he had his hand and mouth wrapped around my cock before I could act and damn was Stefan good at it.

Stefan was on his knees above me, between my legs, mouth sliding all over my cock with just the right amount of pressure, tongue tracing patterns from tip to base and when it wasn't his mouth, it was in his hand; his thumb stroking up from the root, palm wrapped firmly and squeezing tightly.

" Stefan!" I whined, weaving my fingers though his hair as he bobbed up and down on my hard shaft. " More..."

As I said this I knew what would happen. Stefan hadn't been trying to get me off, no he had been trying to get me to this point of desperation, to point of no return. Stefan gave my cock head one last lick before getting supplies out of the bedside drawer while Damon took over.

" So pretty." He whispered softly in my ear before nibbling on the lobe, another one of my sweet spots. " I want you."

" You can have me." I moaned as he grabbed my cock giving it a few teasing jerks. Jerk, jerk, jerk. Jerk. Jerk, Jerk. " Dammit, Stefan if you don't hurry up with those damn condoms..."

" You're gonna what baby boy?" Damon hissed in my ear, jerking me a few more times, forcing a whine out of me. I threw my head back in ecstacy, I could tell I was almost there, I was seeing spots before my eyes.

"Ah ah ah. We wouldn't want you coming before the main even now would we?" Damon taunted as he pulled his hand away from my leaking cock. Footsteps pitter and patter against the wooden floor we own which tells me that Stefan has returned. He walked towards the bed, body shimmering in the light. Stefan already had a condom ready. He stepped in close to kiss Damon while he worked the thin sheath over Damon, stimulating him more.

" Mmm Stefan." Damon moaned out. Pulling back, Damon confused Stefan a bit. " I want Jeremy inside of you, Stef. I want to look up and see you riding, taking our baby boy for all that he is worth. Will you do that for me Stef? "

" Yes, and you?" Stefan asked of Damon.

" I'm going to be setting the rhythm inside of him. I'm going to pound into him so hard, I can't wait for you to see it, feel it." Damon responded before lifting me up off the bed and onto my knees. He got behind me, his body surrounded in white fluffy pillows, while Stefan got in front of me. I pulled him close and pulled his delicious cock into my mouth.

Suddenly I felt Damon's fingers teasing along the crease of my ass, spreading something wet. I realised it must be lube when his fingers teased around my puckered hole, making me groan with sheer pleasure, but I almost bit through the throbbing cock in my mouth as he forced a finger past my sphincter, then another and then another.

" Jeez, careful Jer!" Stefan hissed in pain, pulling his cock from my mouth.

"Sorry….." I groaned as Damon's fingers stopped didn't move and following the initial pain and burning feeling I gradually began enjoying the feeling especially when he slowly rotated it before shifting and moving and guiding himself into the slick hole he'd prepared till I was fully seated on top of the oldest brother. We looked at our Stefan, who in turn was watching us.

" Stefan. Prepare yourself." Damon panted out trying not to move inside of me as he threw Stefan the bottle of lube and sliding a condom on me.

Stefan wasted no time in preparing himself. He takes the oil and rubs a lot of it into his asshole sliding in two fingers into his ass and soon, three working his hole nice and open. His ass is all nice and slippery and ready to be fucked. The site of it is so erotic that my rock hard cock started to hurt.

" Stefan. On me now!" I growled as Stefan removed his fingers from his ass with an audible pop and crawled over to me. He pushed me back against Damon's chest before straddled my waist. Damon grabbed my cock and used his thumb to guide me into Stefan with practice and instinct in finding the slicked pucker. I did not want to miss this; the breathless sounds Stefan made when he eased himself down on my cock. Stefan's eyes were glitter bright, but slitted, breathing ragged and harsh, grunting as I pushed in suddenly and fully. Stefan's ass was breached and filled in a hitching glide that caught him just right on the first thrust, an effort to impale himself further.

" UGH!" Stefan moaned out loudly. He pulled back quickly before slamming back down on me, driving Damon deeper inside of me, causing both of us to cry out in pleasure. " More! I want more!" Stefan yelled at us as he picked himself off of me again and slammed back down again. It was only moments before Damon joined in Stefan's little game, by thrusting up as hard as possible inside of me, hitting that spot I loved so much.

Damon thrusted up into me and Stefan thrusted down on me, I think I'm in heaven, until I hear Stefan say. " Come on! Harder! Drive into him. Pound his ass harder, I can barely feel you." Stefan challenged smirking down from above me. Stefan bent down and kissed me hard on my lips before slamming himself down on my cock harder than before, driving me deeper inside of him. I could feel his muscles clenching in protest, but god did it feel good. Behind me I feel Damon nip at my neck before thrusting his hardest into my tight hole over and over again, hitting that same spot inside of me.

From the treatment I was recieving from above and below. I knew I wouldn't last long, but I just couldn't open my mouth to say anything. I felt as if I was mute as my eyes rolled back into my head and I blacked out in the speed of desire.

**A/N: Never listen to Turn Me On by Raghav when writing a SMUT filled story... you end up with this. lol. See you next time. Review!**

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
